


Totally Unexpected

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tag to 12.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has a suggestion so outlandish that at first Sam can't credit it, but then it becomes more attractive. Gen. Season 12.





	Totally Unexpected

"I've been thinking, Sammy. Why don't we just leave. Take the Impala and disappear."

:

Sam gazed at him, momentarily fazed by his brother's words.

"Leave?" he spluttered. "What about Kelly, the nephilim, all the crap that's been building up? We can't just take off."

:

"Yes, we can," Dean replied. "It isn't our fight. This is between the angels and the demons. Lucifer and Heaven. We didn't cause any of this shit. Others did. Don't see why we're the ones who have to clean up their mess."

"You're serious, Dean," Sam said incredulously. "You really want to abandon the fight."

:

"Just say the word, Sammy and we're out of here.  
For once we let the ones who caused the trouble come up with a solution. It's time they grew the fuck up.  
We've done our bit for humanity, sacrificed enough, suffered enough. I'm tired, man. I just want to chill with my little brother, maybe take out the occasional ghost to keep my hand in.."

"But, Dean, Lucifer's kid could destroy the world."

Dean shrugged.

"So? We're constantly under threat of extinction, sooner or later it's coming down. What's gonna happen when we're too old or dead, who's gonna save the world then? No, better let them fight it out now. Whatever the outcome, it's on them, not us.

Then there's the BMOL. There's plenty more of them back in the UK. With all their high-tech and savvy, I'm sure they can fix any situation," he added sarcastically.

:

"But...what about mom? " Sam asked.

"She doesn't seem to care that much about us, Sammy. I'm sure she'll be fine, and if she really wants to find us, she will."

:

All of a sudden, Dean's plan didn't sound quite so outlandish, just take themselves out of the equation, disappear and let destiny take its course.

"You know what? I'm in, Dean. Where you wanna hide out?.

"Remember the world's second biggest ball of twine? Why don't we head out and take a second look. Start small, " Dean grinned.

:  
Sam smiled back. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Yeah, let them all battle it out, angels, demons, Castiel, Crowley. Success or failure. It was up to them.

The Winchesters were due some we-time.

The end


End file.
